


Совместимость

by Fluger_der_Freiheit



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 11:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluger_der_Freiheit/pseuds/Fluger_der_Freiheit
Summary: Курапика не верил в истинные пары. Идеальная генетическая совместимость еще не гарантировала идеальной совместимости в повседневности. Как долго можно прожить рядом с человеком, который идеально подходит тебе физически, но не по характеру, интеллекту или взглядам на жизнь?





	Совместимость

 

      Звук работающей плиты и кастрюль заглушил звук мягких, пружинистых шагов. Курапика, занятый вырезанием аккуратных розочек из помидоров, не заметил, как за спиной застыл Куроро, чутко принюхивающийся к запахам готовящихся блюд. Он очень осторожно положил руки на талию омеги — тот вздрогнул и закатил глаза:  
  
— Подожди еще немного, скоро все будет готово, — Куроро мягко провел носом вдоль аккуратной ушной раковины, ловя нежный запах своего омеги. От этого действия по загривку Курапики побежали мурашки. Он положил розочку в тарелку и отставил нож в сторону. У Куроро, удивительным образом, всегда получалось привлечь его внимание, и, что самое обидное, ему даже не нужно было изощряться — тело чувственно реагировало на его присутствие, подчиняясь и следуя за прикосновениями, как цветок следует за солнцем. Куроро довольно улыбнулся, уткнувшись носом ему в висок. Золотистая прядка волос Курапики, выбившаяся из небольшого хвостика, защекотала ему нос, и он фыркнул:  
  
— Как насчет небольшого поощрения? — омега хитро сощурил глаза и плавно повернулся, утыкаясь носом в широкую грудь, обтянутую свободной черной водолазкой. Курапика ласково потерся головой, словно большой кот, и, дождавшись, когда цепкая хватка вокруг его талии чуть ослабнет, слитным движением отступил в сторону. Подхватив маленькую тарелочку с закуской, он лукаво протянул:  
  
— Подойдет? —  Куроро лишь хмыкнул, но возражать не стал. Закуска состояла из шести кусочков мяса, симметрично выложенных вокруг розочки из помидора и украшенных веточками петрушки. Он смог учуять чеснок, тмин и масло. Куроро было в целом все равно, что есть, лишь бы еда не пахла слишком сильно — сказывалось детство проведенное впроголодь. Но Курапика готовил так, словно был как минимум шеф-поваром экстра-класса из Франции. Вот и сейчас закуска выглядела потрясающе, а мясо было хрустящим снаружи и одновременно удивительно нежным. Курапика отвернулся к плите, помешивая сливочный суп. Настроение у него было приподнятым, с губ не сходила глуповатая улыбка. Альфа это не пропустил. Курапика не часто выглядел таким счастливым, будто все праздники случились в один день. И это прекрасно, потому что в такие дни его невыносимо неприступная омега становился невероятно ласковым. Курапика вообще был очень чувствительным, но не выносил, когда с ним сюсюкались или жалели. Он был достаточно силен, чтобы возражать кому угодно, если ему что-то не нравилось, и это была одна из тех причин, по которой Куроро его любил.  
  
      Совместный быт раскрывает новые грани людей. Не все выдерживают, и Куроро не предполагал, что мог бы начать жить с омегой. Повседневность разрушает, втягивает в рутину, а он не был создан для нее. Семейная жизнь, дети, спокойные, тихие будни — это все вызывало у него диссонанс и внутренний протест. Однако Курапика, яркий, живой и невероятно притягательный не только физически, демонстрировал, что совместно проводить дни и вечера очень комфортно и интересно. Поначалу он считал, что это пройдет. Что со временем постоянное присутствие в своем личном пространстве Курапики ему надоест, но чем больше времени проходило, тем больше Куроро привыкал к чужой квартире, к присутствию в своей жизни другого человека, и уже не знал, чем себя занять, когда омеги не было рядом.  
  
      Раньше, до Курапики, он не представлял, что может привязаться к кому-то, что его мысли будут связаны с одним-единственным человеком. Омеги с их невероятными запахами и их смазливые личики практически не вызывали влечения. Яркая обертка, за которой чаще всего крылась пустота. Курапика же показывал и доказывал, что они могут быть наравне, и не переставал удивлять. Куроро вспомнил, как омега предложил стать его другом. Они оба прекрасно понимали, что их влечет друг к другу, но Курапика, словно смеясь над ним, заявил, что у него есть невеста-омега, и он не заинтересован в отношениях с альфами. Куроро был достаточно заинтригован, чтобы согласиться. Но судьба, словно в насмешку, продолжала сталкивать их раз за разом, словно пытаясь показать двум упрямым людям, что они нужны друг другу, и, спустя два месяца осторожных хождений вокруг друг друга, они наконец пошли на не дружеское свидание. И вот, Курапика осторожно приглашает его к себе — знак высшего доверия. Для Курапики его маленькая квартирка была его крепостью, в которую он никогда не звал альф. Их отношения развивались медленно, невероятно осторожно — для них обоих это было в новинку.  
  
      Куроро до сих пор хочется фиксировать каждое действие, впечатление, ощущение в этой квартире. Большие окна, белый мягкий ковер и тяжелые шторы цвета жженой умбры в спальне. Небольшая, но светлая кухня в стиле прованс, гостиная в теплых тонах — все здесь является отражением Курапики, и он _влюблен_ в эту квартиру. Если какое-то место он и может назвать домом, то только эту небольшую двушку в новом спальном районе Йоркшина. Курапика замирает над кастрюлей с поварешкой в руках. Его губы складываются в мягкую, влюбленную улыбку. Он выключает газ, убирает грязную посуду и замирает за спиной Куроро. Он обнимает своего альфу за плечи и с трудом представляет, что когда-то жил без него.  


***

  
      Курапика никогда не мечтал оказаться альфой. Слишком хрупкое, феминное телосложение, невысокий рост, небольшой волосяной покров — сильные гены матери —  
чистокровной омеги. Конечно же, статистическую вероятность никто не отменял, но явно не в его случае. Пубертат все расставил на свои места — гормональный подростковый бум разбудил спящий организм и запустил цепную реакцию. Взросление и принятие нового статуса — очень неприятная вещь. Перестраивается все тело, большая часть связок и сухожилий вырастает по-новому, внутренние органы немного меняют свое положение (а у омег мужского пола еще и появляется матка), изменяются суставы, обонятельные рецепторы становятся иными, позвоночник, зубы, глаза… Минимум две недели агонии.  
  
      Курапика пролежал в больнице почти три недели, и воспоминания о пережитой боли еще месяц не давали ему спокойной спать. В древние времена, когда царил жесткий матриархат и желание омег было законом, три четверти умирало во время перестройки организма — об этом рассказывали в школе. _Процесс инициации._ Сейчас, конечно, никто не умирал, существовали больницы, врачи, современные методы помощи перестраивающемуся организму, и Курапика радовался, что родился не в первобытном мире или дремучем Средневековье, хотя даже с медицинской помощью и под полным присмотром профессиональных врачей, болело так, словно все травмы за его жизнь умножили на три и вдарили без наркоза. Невероятная неуклюжесть, вспышки боли — вот что чувствовал Курапика, проснувшись после двухнедельного забытья. Ему предстояло пробыть в больнице еще несколько дней, пока он привыкнет к новому телу. Когда в палату грациозно вошла мать, он почувствовал сильнейший приступ зависти. Взрослая омега, пережившая подобное мучение, двигалась плавно и красиво, а Курапика был больше похож на слона в посудной лавке — весь обвешанный проводами, с трудом ворочащий языком, отчаянно шепелявивший, с дрожью в конечностях… Жалкое зрелище. Это сейчас, спустя семь лет, он мог посмеяться над собой и своими подростковыми комплексами, тогда же это казалось концом света.  
  
      После началась совсем иная жизнь. Юного омегу ждал мир, наполненный новыми правилами и нормами поведения, запахами, течками, таблетками, омежьими консультациями, альфами… Первые месяцы были полны открытиями — изменилось не только его тело, но и привычки, повадки. Курапике приходилось привыкать, что теперь, по утрам и вечерам нужно пить определенные таблетки, что нужно отмечать дни до наступления течки… Через два года, справив юридическое совершеннолетие, он съехал от родителей, поступил в институт и столкнулся с новой проблемой. «Нен».  
  
      Общество состояло из альф и омег. Неудачное генетическое сочетание альф и омег же приводило к рождению бет, лишенных возможности иметь детей и обладающих более слабым здоровьем. Выяснилось это не сразу, но люди всегда были озадачены, как найти хорошего парнера, и прибегали к самым разным средствам — инбридинг, гороскопы, запись родословных… В середине двадцатого века ученые, под предводительством Айзека Нетеро — генетика, биолога и исследователя, начали изучение таинственных «альфа» и «омега» генов. Они разрабатывали проект двадцать шесть лет, и затяжное ожидание окупилось сполна. Теперь людям можно было не считать на пальцах и высматривать чужие родословные — за них это делала программа «Нен», призванная помочь в поиске подходящего партнёра, с которым велика вероятность родить здоровых детей. Подходящими друг другу считались те пары, у которых вероятность рождения альфы или омеги составляла более шести пунктов по шкале Нен. Пункты шкалы также были связаны и с запахом — запах человека достаточно привлекательный, если он выше семи включительно. Если показатель равнялся десяти, это признавалось идеальным генетическим сочетанием — дети от таких пар рождались исключительно альфами и омегами, очень привлекательными и сильными. И началось. Государства гарантировали льготы и поддержку, все, чтобы население рождалось сильным и здоровым. Во всех средствах массовой коммуникации шли многочисленные программы, цитировались статьи ученых, выступали большие шишки, которые заливались соловьем о том, что дети — это прекрасно. Был принят закон об обязательной регистрации в базе «Нен». Но до того, как закон вступил в силу, Курапике уже исполнилось восемнадцать, так что он, как и прочие совершеннолетние, мог сам решать, вносить данные в базу или нет. Более юных граждан, начиная с проявления статуса, вносили в базу в обязательном порядке.  
  
      Конечно, Курапика не собирался никуда отправлять свои данные. Идеальная генетическая совместимость еще не гарантировала идеальной совместимости в повседневности. Как долго можно прожить рядом с человеком, который идеально подходит тебе физически, но не по характеру, интеллекту или взглядам на жизнь? Да и мало ли альф, которые желали видеть рядом послушную домохозяйку, а не равного партнера, который тоже хотел бы строить карьеру и имел в жизни иные цели, кроме деторождения? Нет, детей Курапика не ненавидел, но сначала хотел бы пожить для себя, построить карьеру, увидеть мир, а не тратить молодость на пеленки, памперсы и распашонки. К счастью, давить на него было некому — отец скончался когда ему было пятнадцать, мать перебралась к своему младшему брату и начала нянчить близняшек-племянников, впрочем, исправно звоня раз в два дня и навещая раз в каждые три месяца. Курапику полностью устраивала эта ситуация. Он уехал за триста километров от родного городка, поступил в не самый плохой вуз, и был в первой тройке по успеваемости на потоке. Успехи в учебе, довольно привлекательный внешний вид и то, что он был одним из немногих представителей «слабого пола», поступивших на эту специальность, гарантировало ему всеобщее пристальное внимание. Это не всегда было неприятно. Например, благодаря этим слухам, его заметила Неон, а многочисленные рекомендации профессоров убедили Лайт Ностраде дать ему шанс. Молодого омегу, вчерашнего студента, пригласили работать на Ностраде Инк. Нет, Курапика прекрасно знал, что Лайт Ностраде не всегда был честным бизнесменом и примерным семьянином. Да и сейчас, ходили слухи, что Ностраде смог пробраться если и не на вершину местной мафии, то уж точно не остался в задних рядах. Формально, конечно, все было чисто и благожелательно, просто крупная фирма набирала талантливых сотрудников, да и сам Курапика никак не рассчитывал, что после стажировки в Ностраде Инк, едва закончив обучение и защитив диплом, его будет ожидать личная беседа с господином Ностраде.  
  
      Лайт Ностраде был слабым альфой, практически бетой — удивительно, как ему вообще удалось завести здорового ребенка, тем более такую сильную омегу, как Неон. Видимо, несмотря на неудачные гены родителей самого Лайта, союз с матерью Неон был из рода тех самых «истинных» идеальных партнеров, десять из десяти по шкале Нен. Несмотря на то, что сам Лайт был слабым альфой, он прекрасно чувствовал чужие таланты и видел свою выгоду. Красивый, сильный, еще не меченый омега, один из лучших на потоке, если не лучший, — это был шанс, чужой потенциал принес бы ему немалую выгоду. Лайт не был дураком и не имел предрассудков: опыт — дело наживное, ну, а то, что Курапика был омегой… Раз до сих пор не выскочил замуж, а долбил гранит науки, не отвлекаясь на интрижки с однокурсниками, значит собирался строить карьеру. Ну, а если выйдет уговорить работать на себя, там уж можно проследить, чтобы не залетел раньше времени. К тому же, он доверял сверхестественной интуиции собственной дочери, практически предвидению будущего. Неон была младше Курапики на два года и обучалась в том же институте, правда, на другой специальности. Она любила красивые вещи, и еще более — красивых людей. Неудивительно, что она не пропустила привлекательного, холодного омегу, не имеющего никакого желания заниматься ерундой, вроде посещения вечеринок, устраиваемых Неон. Девушка могла похвастаться не только интуицией, но и невероятной настойчивостью. Желая заполучить в свой круг Курапику, она планомерно осаживала его с разных сторон, привлекая к осаде отца. Неон решила убить двух зайцев сразу — предоставить отцу хорошего и талантливого подчиненного, тем самым привязав Курапику к себе. Судьба была на ее стороне — сидя в роскошном кабинете, отделанным дорогими породами дерева, Курапика не мог сказать «нет». Ему не предлагали что-то из ряда вон выходящее, не давили и давали выбор. Курапика не был моралистом, и он прекрасно понимал, что для вчерашнего выпускника это выигрышный лотерейный билет. Омега мог делать карьеру, мог работать наравне с альфами и бетами, но сколько было таких? Статистика показывала, что к двадцати годам больше семидесяти процентов омег были замужем и уже имели хотя бы одного ребенка. Не удивительно, что на не меченных омег косо поглядывали, да и работодатели, подчиняясь предвзятости и стереотипам, неохотно брали омег на более-менее серьезные должности. Курапика это понимал, и поэтому пожал большую сухую ладонь Лайта Ностраде, присоединяясь к его Семье.

 

                                                                                                                             ***

       Иметь собственный кабинет, секретаря и нескольких подчиненных в неполных двадцать четыре года — немыслимое достижение для омеги без связей, причем вчерашнего студента. Курапика мог бы гордиться собой, если бы подобные мысли посещали его голову. Уставал ли он от своей работы? Безумно. Жалел ли он, что согласился на предложение Лайта Ностраде? Нет. Потому что он теперь не сидел на шее у матери и родственников, имел квартиру, маленькую, зато свою и наконец-то, расплатился с кредитом за учебу. Работа сжирала много свободного времени, ему требовалось привыкнуть к той мысли, что он теперь член мафиозного клана. Конечно, никто не говорил, чтобы он бегал в черной кожанке с пистолетом на перевес, выколачивая долги, или убивал кого-то. Нет, Курапика занимался работой по профессии — он был переговорщиком, и одним из лучших в своем деле. Он умел вести диалог и договариваться, слушать и слышать. А еще знал всё обо всех, а также находил людей в других семьях, которые были готовы к сотрудничеству. Он договаривался, просчитывал все варианты возможных последствий от того или иного дела и находил поддержку в самых неожиданных местах. Однако чуть больше месяца назад, его вызвали на приватный разговор с Лайтом и Неон, в ходе которого Курапика смог выяснить следующее: Неон нужен был муж из их кругов, который смог бы взять на себя руководство делом. И этим кандидатом являлся он сам.  
  
      Мисс Ностраде всегда окружали люди отца: охранники, круг общения… Возможности заводить иных друзей у нее не было, здесь Лайт проявлял разумную осторожность: он занимал не последнее место в мафиозном мире, конкурентов у него хватало, но не было иных наследников, кроме дочери, не склонной к ведению дел и мафиозной жизни в принципе. Лайт был не молод, шестьдесят шесть лет для слабого альфы практически старость. Ему нужно было передать дело, а значит, найти Неон мужа. Сложность состояла в поиске подходящего кандидата — Неон была весьма капризна и упряма, а за кресло главы Семьи Ностраде кого угодно не посадишь. Нужно было учитывать и совместимость между будущими партнерами. В итоге, нашлось три более-менее подходящих человека, в число которых вошел и сам Курапика, несмотря на то, что был омегой. И окончательный выбор Лайт сделал в его пользу. Брак между двумя омегами разного пола был возможен, если генетическая совместимость была достаточна высока. Курапика нравился Неон, был умен и входил в Семью. Данные Неон и Курапики были отправлены в «Нен». Семь — достаточно высоко для двух омег, практически идеально, если учитывать, что это брак между омегами. Курапика слушал все это с максимально спокойным выражением лица, не позволяя прорваться кипящим эмоциям. Никто не собирался брать в расчет, что чувствовал сам Курапика. Конечно, в таких делах чувства значения не имели. И выхода у него не было — он прочно завяз в мафии, а выход отсюда был один — вперед ногами. Неон сияла, Лайт добродушно посмеивался, Курапика вежливо улыбался. Все продолжали играть свои роли.  
  
      Неон вихрем ворвалась в кабинет. Курапика устало поднял взгляд — его раздражала ее привычка входить без стука. Девушка ударила руками по столу, заставив аккуратные стопочки документов дрогнуть и разлететься в разные стороны и с вызовом уставилась на жениха.  
  
— Неон, это важные документы, — терпеливо сказал Курапика, проглатывая начавший закипать гнев. Синие глаза Неон наполнились слезами и она заголосила:  
  
— Вы все заняты этими дурацкими бумажками и совсем игнорируете меня! Я что, должна заниматься нашей свадьбой одна? — Курапика бросил взгляд на тяжелую подставку для ручек в форме лошади и представил, как бьет Неон по голове. Господи, как же она его замучила. Он заставил себя сделать вдох и улыбнутся:  
  
— Неон, наша свадьба состоится через полгода. Мы все вместе, — он подчеркнул интонацией «вместе», — сядем и обдумаем, как она будет проходить. Еще слишком рано что-то задумывать. У тебя уже есть какие-то идеи? — как он и рассчитывал, спокойный тон и предложение Неон помечтать о свадьбе, мигом осушили фальшивые слезы. Неон тот час же кивнула и счастливо затараторила, помогая Курапика собрать разлетевшиеся бумаги. От него требовалось лишь кивать в нужных местах и соглашаться. Курапика собрался с силами и приготовился терпеть — разошедшаяся Неон могла болтать часами.  
  
      Курапика оперся о стол бедром, гипнотизируя стрелки наручных часов. Мысленно, он проклинал очередного «самодовольного ублюдка», как называл некоторых их партнеров Лайт. От исхода этой встречи зависело, заключит ли Семья Ностраде союз с Геней Редан, молодой, но весьма сильной семьей. Они занимались перегонкой оружия и наркотиков и держали в руках всю Западную Йорбию. Ностраде, в отличие от Геней Редан, занимались полулегальным бизнесом — перегоном автомобилей и торговлей промышленной техникой. Переговорщик от Геней Редан злостно опаздывал — еще пару минут, и можно было уходить. Курапика не хотел идти на эту встречу — Фантомы были темной лошадкой в синдикате, никто не мог похвастаться, что видел их лидера, или хотя бы знал, как его зовут. На встречи и переговоры приходили его доверенные лица — высокий блондин, назвавшийся Шалнарком и женщина Пакунода. Курапика не знал, почему сделка сорвалась — никакого предупреждения, что Геней Редан переносят переговоры или отменяют их совсем, не было. Может, что-то случилось с посланником? Это окончательно испортило Курапике настроение, и он поднялся. Небольшой кабинет на втором этаже итальянского ресторана — здесь Редан назначил встречу. Этот ресторан находился на нейтральной территории, хотя у Курапики были подозрения, что владельцы были связаны с Труппой. Курапика достал телефон, чтобы сообщить, что переговоры сорвались. Это, конечно, подорвет доверие Лайта к Редану, да и другие кланы возьмут на заметку. Он провел пальцем по экрану, набирая нужную комбинацию и снимая блокировку. Стук в дверь заставил его вздрогнуть. Он развернулся, негромко скрипнули петли. На пороге стоял высокий брюнет в дорогом костюме-двойке. Незнакомец вежливо улыбнулся:  
  
— Извиняюсь за опоздание, на дороге случилась авария, пришлось задержаться. Надеюсь, вы еще намерены вести переговоры? — Курапика лишь поднял бровь, но дружелюбно кивнул, и протянул руку, глядя в ясные, серебристо-серые глаза. «Ностраде нужен этот союз», — напомнил себе он.  
  
— Конечно, все случается. Надеюсь, ваша машина не пострадала? — теплая ладонь легко сжала его, ровно настолько, сколько требовал этикет. Мужчина покачал головой:  
  
— Нет, авария был достаточно далеко. Мы лишь простояли в пробке. Меня зовут Куроро Люцифер, — Курапика продолжал держать вежливую маску, отзеркаливая своего собеседника. Они оба умели держать эмоции под контролем, и похоже, его визави тоже неплохо умел «читать» людей. «Это будут весьма напряженные переговоры», — чертыхнулся про себя омега.  
  
— Курапика Курута, приятно познакомиться, — он сделал быстрый вздох, настраивая себя на рабочий лад. Что он знал о собеседнике? Тот входил в Геней Редан, прекрасно контролировал себя и… Он был альфой. Его запах — смоляная вязкость свежей древесины, терпкие ноты, легкий флер чего-то цветочного. Курапика специально не принюхивался — это было неприлично, да и они не на свидании, а на переговорах. Но запах подходил Куроро — идеально сидящий, подчеркивающий все достоинства, но глухой и закрытый. Официальный, с долей провокации. Что же, ему придется вести переговоры, полагаясь на весьма скудную информацию об оппоненте и интересах тех, кого тот представлял. Однозначно, он был в проигрыше — о семье Ностраде было известно многое, как и о Курапике. Но в эти игры играли двое. Он еще мог отыграться.  


***

  
— Вы компетентный специалист, Курута-сан, — Куроро по-прежнему улыбался своей фальшивой улыбкой, но в глазах его блеснуло одобрение. Курапика позволил себе немного улыбнуться. Определенно, в Геней Редан Куроро Люцифер занимал не последнее место. Он был прекрасно информирован о делах Ностраде, подкован в юридических и экономических вопросах, просчитывал ситуацию и твердо знал, чего хочет. Человек, осознающий свои потребности. Если бы это зависело от него, Курапика предпочел бы иметь его как своего союзника. — Позвольте задать личный вопрос: Как давно вы работаете на Семью Ностраде?  
  
— Чуть меньше года. Мне еще многому предстоит научиться, — альфа приподнял уголки губ, но уже не так притворно. Его оппонент был красив и умен, да, еще не так опытен, но, спустя пару лет, ему уже не будет равных. Редко увидишь омегу, тем более в мафиозной среде, да и на высоком месте. А в ценности Курута сомневаться не приходилось — Лайт Ностраде полностью доверял ему. Его стоило запомнить. К тому же… Он чувствовал, что красивая, холеная омега, сидящая на против — один из немногих, по-настоящему интересных людей. Личность со своими тайнами и секретами. А его интуиция никогда не обманывала.  
  
— Что же, был рад познакомиться с вами. Семья Ностраде надеется, это будет плодотворный союз, — Курапика медленно встал, захлопывая портфель. Протянул руку, но Куроро медлил:  
  
— Не хотите отметить наш союз? Если вы не торопитесь, конечно. В ресторане прекрасно готовят, отдельно можно отметить богатую винную карту, — омега заколебался, заправил прядь волос за ухо. В принципе, в этом не было ничего провокационного, к тому же, ему было интересно узнать Куроро Люцифера. Он отличался от остальных людей, приковывал к себе внимание. Курапика не встречал похожих на него, ни до вступления в мафию, ни после.  
  
— Конечно, с удовольствием.  
  
      Этот ресторан был совсем не похож на те роскошные, чопорные заведения, сплошь состоящие из позолоты, зеркал и хрусталя, белых накрахмаленных скатертей и настолько вышколенных официантов, что они больше напоминают роботов, чем живых людей. Царящая вокруг атмосфера праздника, большие нарядные люстры на потолке, улыбчивые приветливые официанты с заметным итальянским акцентом довольно сильно приподняли Курапике настроение.  
  
— Удивительное место, не правда ли? — Куроро внимательно наблюдал за омегой, с любопытством осматривающимся по сторонам. — Это мой любимый ресторан, надеюсь, вам он тоже понравится.  
— Я определенно буду ходить сюда с удовольствием, — Курапика аккуратно взял в руки приборы. Паста с цыпленком Парминьяна привела его в восторг. Он с интересом слушал Куроро, говорил сам и наслаждался вечером. Если альфа хотел загладить свое опоздание, у него это определенно получилось. Курапика давно не чувствовал себя настолько расслабленным. Хорошая еда, прекрасная музыка, приятный собеседник — как давно этого не было. И никаких разговоров о работе.  
  
      Куроро галантно придержал дверь, позволив Курапике пройти первому. Неподалеку омегу ждала машина — черный мерседес премиум-класса. Курапика поискал глазами окружающие их машины — ни одна из них не вписывалась в облик Куроро. На чем же он сюда приехал? Но спрашивать Курапика не стал.  
  
— Спасибо за чудесный вечер. Было приятно с вами познакомиться, Курапика, — альфа осторожно сжал его пальцы. Курапика мысленно гадал, спросит ли Куроро его номер телефона, или нет. Если бы спросил, он бы немного в нем разочаровался. Но альфа промолчал, и Курапика почувствовал, что не ошибся в нем. Куроро был весьма нестандартным человеком и это ему нравилось.  
Альфа повел плечами, с наслаждением вдыхая вечерний воздух. Помимо запахов города, в воздухе был еще один аромат, весьма слабый, практически неосязаемый, но у Куроро было сильно развито обоняние. Ему ничего не стоило сложить два и два — это пах Курапика. Запах омеги немного пробивался сквозь многочисленные отдушки специального геля и шампуня, и ему нравилось то, что он осязал. Когда-нибудь, в другой раз, он услышит его полностью. А они встретятся — он даже не сомневался.  
  
— Мне тоже, господин Куроро. До встречи, — Курапика сбежал по ступеням. Чужой взгляд обжигал спину. Когда Курапика открыл дверь машины, у дверей уже никого не было.  
  
      Смотря на загорающиеся фонари, Курапика чувствовал, что сегодняшняя встреча стала началом чего-то большего. Это что-то скоро перевернет всю его жизнь. Но ни он, ни Куроро, который уже выстраивал планы на союз с Ностраде, не знали этого. Переменам нужно было время. Маленькое семечко взаимного интереса было брошено в благотворную почву. Оно принесет свои плоды, но много позже. Пока они возвращались на свои места, к привычной жизни и привычным ролям, а все остальное… Все остальное будет потом.

 

 


End file.
